


Podfic: Call of Duty

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Steve gets called up for a special mission, he finds out that he and Danny share a tragic common ground: September 11th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call of Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16782) by Indigo2831. 



A really well written one-shot that brings up both Steve and Danny having been involved in the 9/11 attacks along with Steve being called away unexpectally by the American Government.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012062011.zip)


End file.
